Secrets of the Fellowship Revealed
by Dragon of Knight
Summary: A tell all book compiled of interviews from all those involved in the epic adventure to save Middle-Earth and how these people feel about their lives being made into a blockbuster movie by Peter Jackson.


****

SECRETS OF THE FELLOWSHIP REVEALED

PART I: BILL THE PONY 

__

After that dangerous night at The Prancing Pony, the Fellowship woke up to find not a pony or horse to be found. They all had been scared away during the night when the Black Riders came looking for the ring and the stable doors had all been opened. Mr. Butterbur, the owner of The Prancing Pony, felt bad for the Fellowship and bought the only pony left from Bill Ferny. Mr. Ferny charged twelve silver pennies for the poor pony that was described as "bony, underfed, and dispirited." But a change came over Bill as soon as he became part of the Fellowship.

While interviewing Bill for this tell all book about The Fellowship, we have uncovered startling new revelations from Bill himself. The following is his own words.

**__**

"Tolkien did one major "slip of the pen" while writing the events of Middle-Earth and that was, of course, calling me "Bill the Pony" and not "Bill the Horse." I however would like to make it clear that I'm not in any way mad at or blame Tolkien for this grave mistake. Tolkien was taken in by rumors from the culprit of this slander." 

**__**

"SHADOWFAX---Shadowfax is the reason history has been slanted in this cruel way. He was always a "show boat" and felt he was the "King of Horses" when it was more like "King of Horse Dung." 

__

"Shadowfax was very jealous of the fact I was part of the Fellowship and he talked Gandalf into cutting me out of the action as soon as he could. He lead Gandalf in thinking I would steal his glory if I was kept in the Fellowship. Shadowfax was really quite a coward and it was so funny how he was portrayed as the fastest horse in Middle-Earth when the only reason he ran so fast was out of FEAR!!! So to ruin my good name and hopefully steal the glory I deserve, Shadowfax started calling me "Bill the Pony" and told the tales of the journey stressing the "Pony" to everyone who would listen. You know how bad rumors spread and boy did they ever!!! Next thing I realized, everyone was calling me a run down little pony that could barely carry a hobbit---Damn Shadowfax."

****

"Sadly, this rumor is here to stay! Especially now that Hollywood has made our journey into a blockbuster hit and they wouldn't relent on not calling me a "Pony" because they liked the idea of me being the "underdog." Peter Jackson also told me he hated to change Tolkien's work like that even if Tolkien got it wrong by calling me a Pony. After seeing The Two Towers I realized Jackson was feeding me a BIG line with that one."

Bill paused for a few minutes. It was clear that the pain of Shadowfax's deception was still like an open wound to him. After he collected his thoughts, he continued.

**__**

"I liked to follow behind them all...for I had a keen sense and wanted to protect the Fellowship. Sam most of all was my concern. We grew very close. I know it killed him to part from me at Moria, but I had too---for Gandalf wanted it to be so. I'll never forget Sam bursting into tears while undoing my straps. All I could do was nuzzle Sam's ear hoping he would understand I knew why he had to go with Frodo. For I would have gone anywhere for Sam---we was and always will be my master in my heart. So when the creature crawled from the water, I took my leave. I turned once to see Sam leap after me, but then he went to his own master to save him."

When Bill was asked for more details about what he remembered from that day of parting in Moria, he said he recalled that day quite well and will never forget.

****

"I was rejected from going into the mines. Gandalf (for it was Gandalf in the book and real life that sent me away, not Aragorn) was always wanting to be the "Hero" and he knew if I was allowed to follow The Fellowship anymore, I would take the glory from him. Especially after Shadowfax planted his lies with Gandalf" 

He refected later on the Moria incident and stated **"I would have kicked that Balrog's Butt!!"**

Bill was a filming advisior on the set of Lord of the Rings which was directed by Peter Jackson. He said this about the actor named Shane that played him: **"Shane did a good job but he could have showed more emotion during the Moria scene when Bill left Samwise, but then again this is his first acting job." **

Shane later commented on meeting the famous horse he was trying to portray. **"Meeting Bill was a dream come true man!!! It's like OH MAN!!! I'm like right beside my HERO!! I was like so nervous and thinking the whole time 'Am I playing this part right?' But Bill tried to make me feel comfortable." **


End file.
